


Soft Serve Delinquent

by BicthItsNina



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Big baby Duncan, Consensual Sex, Diapers, Domination, F/M, Maybe space alien Nina, Mentions of Chris McLean, Mommy Dom, Spanking, all characters 18+, jail/prison, sexy mommy, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicthItsNina/pseuds/BicthItsNina
Summary: Sexy/somewhat innocent stories about mommy Nina and newly ‘rescued’ Duncan, fresh out of prison.
Relationships: Duncan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Soft Serve Delinquent

The short woman sat on a stiff wooden chair in the visitation room, glass in front of her and an empty seat on the other side. A stern look plastered on her face as she waited for a special inmate.

She wore a very sexy outfit, black crop top camisole, pink velour shorts and fluffy heels. Clearly showing off her curvy, tan figure routinely paired with wild curls and thick makeup.

All to a maximum security prison.

Her eyes lit up as an inmate sat across from her, only double plated glass coming between them. She needed to show him what he could have if he followed the rules He picked up the phone and narrowed his eyes.

“Do I know you?” He looked her up and down the best he could and his mouth watered. He hadn’t seen a woman in a few weeks, after he blew up Chris’s cottage.

Why was she seeing him?

“No, but I know you, through Chris.” She answered, winking. Even in an orange prison jumpsuit, he looked delicious. She wanted to jump through the glass and sit on his face, feeling his tongue and all his piercings on her pussy.

“I’m not doing another season.” Duncan immediately frowned from hearing Chris’s name.

“Duncan, I’m not here for that. I don’t work for the bastard, but I do want you, baby.~” Nina flirted, lightly scratching the glass with her long black nails.

He held back his sudden shock, this sexy bunny wanted him? Well no shit, every bitch wanted a bad boy like him.

But Nina knew that he wasn’t all that bad, she thought he was pretty cute. Since he wanted to keep up the false perception that he was a bad guy. In all reality, she knew how much of a softie and a sweet boy he was.

“What do you want, gorgeous?” He rolled his eyes, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t hella interested.

He sure as hell thought he was bad, even though his eyes told a different story. Duncan was scared as shit, but he had to man up and hide his real feelings.

Being in prison and all.

The mommy dom could see right through his whole façade as he bounced his leg in nervousness.

“I’ll bail you out, under a few conditions: you live with me and we fuckin’.” The curvy woman winked, making Duncan blush but smirk. “Among other things.~”

“Anything you want, sexy.”

“I’ll get you out in a second, baby.” She hung up the phone and stood up, making sure he saw her juicy ass as she turned and walked out the door.

The curvaceous lusty woman had bailed out the delinquent, paid fully in cash.

He walked out of the prison with his head held high and his asshole still tight. At the end of the gate, he saw the curvy Spanish girl, making him jog over in delight.

“Hi baby.” She smiled brightly, holding her hand out.

“Thanks, sexy, so where we going?” He was in his signature outfit, the clothes on his back the day Chris unfortunately locked him up.

“My name’s Nina, Duncan.” He grasped her hand and walked with her to a boom ass 1973 purple satin Buick Riviera lowrider.

‘He ain’t gonna be callin’ me that for much longer.’

“And we’re going to my house, remember?” She pulled out her keys and he let go of her feminine hand, opening the door and getting in.

But not before the maternal woman buckled him in and kissed his cheek.

“You good?” Nina cupped his cheek and tugged on the belt. “Not too tight?” He shook his head no and cracked a smile. She got into the driver’s seat and started the gangster car, speeding out of the parking lot.

Duncan touched his cheek, a colorful delight in his eyes as looked over at her. But he quickly regained his composure.

On the ride home, he placed a hand on her chunky thigh.

‘So fuckin’ hot.’ He tugged on his pants, looking at her made his dick hard.

“You gonna get somethin’ when we get home.” She rolled her eyes and rubbed his hand, her hand was a pleasant warm... Damn, he never felt a smoother, softer hand.

‘Why did she buckle me in?’ Duncan thought, trying to brush it off. She had been so gentle, like a mother, leaning over him and making sure the belt wasn’t tight and it wasn’t gonna bother him...

_Fuck._

‘He’s one smart cookie, paying attention to every detail.’ She giggled to herself and turned up her Spanish music. The short woman slammed her foot down and put the pedal to the metal, speeding down the highway, calm as can be.

“Oh shit!” Duncan laughed, throwing his head back.

‘She’s crazy!’ The delinquent grabbed a tit.

Oh hell yeah, tonight is gonna be crazy.

~

She slowed down when she got to the outskirts of a rich suburb, heading towards a bunch of mansions.

“This is where you live?” His eyes were wide, damn, she lives here? What does she do for a living?

“Yeah, not too bad.” Nina shrugged and pulled into one of the biggest houses he’s ever seen. “14 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, not too shabby.” She turned off her car and got out, waiting for him on the pristine sidewalk.

He stepped out of the car and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing the top of her curly head.

“Aww, warming up already?” She giggled, strolling across the overly green grass.

“With your sexy ass? Yeah.”

The front of her house was decorated with naked statues and flowers were everywhere, reminding him of the garden of eden, if he knew anything.

“They didn’t do nothin’ bad to you, did they baby?” She smooched him lovingly on the cheek and rubbed his back, placing her head onto his chest and smelling divine cologne.

‘Since when did they have cologne in there?’

“Nah, you know, no one fucked with me in there.” That was a deadass lie! His whole family were cops, so they covered his little punk ass.

“I’m glad.” She unlocked the massive front door and walked into her huge house. “No shoes.” Kicking off her heels, she sighed deeply, glad to be back home.

Duncan got a good look of the living room, being that it was the first thing he saw. The big ass flatscreen, the hot pink carpet and the tall ceilings, he could really get used to living here.

‘Damn, nice place.’ He took his shoes off, following Nina.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” She walked up the steps leading to the second floor, heading down the hallway to the second door on the right, next to her massive bedroom. “See?” She stopped in front of it and pointed to cute block letters.

Duncan stopped dead in his tracks as his brain registered what the letters spelled out on the door.

_Nursery._

He suddenly fell on his bottom, tears forming in his eyes. The baby delinquent wrapped his arms around her legs and cried loudly, biting his lip to try and stop whimpering.

Nina relished, the big tough guy act was up as he sobbed into her thighs. Mommy Nina always loved it when cute little boys pretended to be all big and grown and thought that they could take care of themselves. Then one day, they meet her and they start bawling and begging not to be put in those ridiculous shortalls with buttons at the crotch.

Welp, seeing the man crying on the floor, the mommy dom definitely knew one thing; Little Duncan was out and he needed some attention and reassurance.

“Aww, little Duncan...” She reached into her bra and plopped something rubber into his mouth, making the sobbing cease a great deal. He suckled furiously on an adorable green binkie and settled down, wiping his eyes on her tight skin. “It’s alright, calm down sweetheart.”

The suckling continued, and damn! He did it like it was his job, the poor thing had to be so stressed out. Duncan looked up at the busty woman, a dreamy look in his eyes as tears persistently streamed down his pale cheeks. He reached up and made grabby hands, whining for mommy to pick him up.

“Come to mama.” She scooped him up, bouncing him on her hip as he clutched a bra strap. “Let’s go back downstairs and watch TV, would you like that?”

Duncan nodded, curling up contently and hiccuping when mommy wiped his face free of tears. She walked carefully and slowly down the steps, not wanting to scare the little boy.

Some babies didn’t like heights all too much.

His eyes widened in curiosity, seeing naked pictures of women along the walls. They were very pretty and he felt his special parts become warm and hard.

‘Naked babes.’

‘Of course he still likes pussy when he’s like this.’ The mommy dom chuckled and sat down on the cushy leopard couch, moving the boy onto her lap. The dark red curtains were drawn so the neighbors couldn’t see such an adorable scene.

His eyes lit up when he saw a really nice fur blanket on the far side of the couch. He whined for it behind his binkie, pointing excitedly at it.

“You wanna snuggle up with mommy?” Nina awwed, swiping the blankey, she draped it over him and pulled him into her chest. He brushed it with his fingers and giggled babyishly, not getting enough of how fluffy and silky it felt.

Aww, Duncan being the new baby of the house is too precious. And his piercings just make him even sweeter.

The mommy dom smiled sincerely down at the comfy baby, his face nestled between her breasts as he closed his eyes in bliss.

“Mmmm...”

She gently scratched his scalp, earning what sounded like a purr from the delinquent. Duncan‘s hand on her bra strap soon began to relax, completely trusting the maternal goddess. He loosely clutched the expensive fur in the other as he drifted off into dreamland. His breathing slowed, soft snores periodically vibrating against the rubber soother.

‘Whoa, he’s already asleep?’ He probably didn’t get the best sleep in prison so that’s why he crashed, she pondered.

Or maybe because his littlespace never had a chance to come out since Duncan spent a shitload of time pretending to be a big boy?

In any case, Nina was still so happy that she had a little boy to take care of.

‘Oh shit, the laundry.’ She couldn’t have all that laundry with a little boy in the house! Seeing what needed to be done, she plucked Duncan from her lap but stopped when she hear him whine. She held her breath and laid him down cautiously, tucking him in a cocoon of fur and love.

Nina bit her lip as it just hit her.

_Diapers._

A diaper!

He was little and he wasn’t in a diaper!

But, did he need one? Right now? Could he hold his bladder in his sleep?

Was he really that little that he would have an accident on the couch? She couldn’t spare his dignity with a tiny pull up?

‘Hmm, I don’t think so... He’ll be fine.’ She crossed her fingers and headed back upstairs to the nursery. Opening the door, she looked around and prayed that the little boy would like sleeping in a crib. And like his nursery as well, well it wasn’t _technically_ his.

Mommy Nina had a lot of babies that came in and out!

Ok, his crib had his name over it in black graffiti bubble letters with adorable skull blankets and a special spider plushie.

‘Just in case’ She got an emergency diaper bag and came down the stairs, setting it next to the couch.

As she went to the laundry room, she peeked over her shoulder and blew a kiss to the sleeping babe.

Baby needs his rest.

**40 minutes later**

Duncan rolled over and rubbed his eyes, stretching with a soft ‘pop’. Bright shining light came through the great glass transom window. He slowly sat up and his eyes searched for the sexy lady that bailed him out, she who was supposed to be taking care of him. Removing the cosy fur blanket, he swung his legs tiredly off the couch and kept looking.

Where could she have gone?

She _must_ be around here somewhere.

But what if she isn’t?

All these terrible thoughts swarmed into his brain but he sucked on the binkie that he didn’t know he had. Being a soothing item, it quickly calmed him down and he sat back against the cushy couch. Before he could close his eyes again, they shot wide open in astonishment.

Wait, _pacifier?_

“Hmh?” He brought a hand to his lips and hesitantly pressed on the hard plastic handle. Instantly his hand recoiled, but he looked around with a smirk, continuing to suck on the heavenly item.

Nina strolled her fine ass back in, a hamper full of clean clothes on her hip and she dropped it, rushing over to the somewhat groggy baby boy.

“Hey baby, how’d you sleep?” She leaned over and put a hand on his forehead, making sure he was feeling alright.

“Fwine.” Duncan lisped from the binkie and, without warning, flung his arms around her. He hugged her with all his might while Nina rubbed his back and soothed him with gentle words.

“Awww, I’ll always take care of my little boy. Whatever my baby wants, mommy will always get.~” She hugged him back, feeling soft paci kisses on her large breasts.

‘Damn, if I get to kiss these things, she can call me whatever she wants.’

“Honey bear, you need to know what you’re getting into.” He nestled up once again on mommy’s hip and she went up all those steps again, for the billionth time that day.

She needed to put him in a diaper, she was lucky that he hadn’t peed or done much worse on the couch earlier. Even if the lining was plastic you can’t be too careful.

Once again, she got close to the nursery door and he started to flip out.

Little Duncan made his second appearance as he whined and squirmed in her hold, kicking his feet. He spit out his binkie and instantly hated not having the rubber soother, fuzzy baby.

“No mommy! I don’t wanna diaper! No no no!” He sounded so little and he was behaving like a little brat. Mommy Nina put a finger to his lips and waved off his first outburst. He stopped his little kicking squirming fit but kept on whining like his life depended on it.

It’s all new to him, of course he’s going to be fairly apprehensive.

Opening the pastel purple door, Duncan had a complete headspace switch. Big Duncan was back and he jumped down from her hip, taking everything in.

_The cribs_

_The changing table_

_The rocking chair_

_And all the packages of diapers..._ Packages that he looked at for quite some time.

“What the fuck is this?” He was flabbergasted and slightly disgusted, did she really think that he would use any of this stuff?

“It’s the nursery, duh.” The mommy dom frowned but noticed how long he stared at those extra thick nighttime nappies. “This is the other part of the deal.”

“If you think you’re putting me in a diaper, you’re dreaming, crazy.” He crossed his arms and took a few steps back.

“Hmmm, do my eyes deceive me, I saw you staring at all those diapers. Explain that to me, baby.~” She teased, closing and locking the door.

No escape.

“You’re insane! I’m not fucking wearing a diaper and if you try and make me I’ll-“ She grabbed him by his collar and sat in the special spanking chair, throwing him over her knee.

Damn, she was fucking strong! Duncan realized, shivering as it took him back to when his dad ‘exercised authority’. The delinquent pushed those bad memories out of his head and kicked his legs, screaming to be let go.

He maned up the best he could, not letting this immensely sexy crazy bitch force something onto him. And he definitely, absolutely, undeniably _wasn’t_ gonna let her scare him.

“So you’re gonna try and fight mommy on this? I bailed you out and I told you there was a catch, you ungrateful brat.” She scolded harshly.

“Fuck no I’m not wearing them! I’m an adult, crazy, and I’m not doing this weird shit!” He yelled, feeling his pants instantly get yoinked down.

When had she removed his belt?!

“Ok, then you’ve left me no choice.” She pulled down his edgy heart patterned boxers and raised her hand up, slapping his pale little bottom with her extra effective spanking hand. “You don’t curse at mommy!”

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Her little hand knocked the wind right out of him!

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

“A hard head brings a soft ass.” Duncan shivered at that expression, his dad said that _every fucking time_ he got his ass beat. The two of them didn’t even say the expression right either! “The hand ain’t gonna do shit to your attitude.” She shook her head and swiped a paddle from the table next to her.

Duncan couldn’t see what she grabbed but he braced himself. All the times he acted up and got in trouble couldn’t compare to this! At least his dad didn’t try stuffing him in diapers though.

She raised the wooden paddle and slammed it on his bare ass. He screamed in pain and jolted forward, thrashing around violently.

“You bitch! Stopppp!” He cried out in pain, balling up his fists.

“What did you just call me?”

**TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK**

He howled in pain and that was enough to make him start to cry.

“Mommmyyy! I’m sorry!”

**TWACK TWACK TWACK**

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, _brat._ ” In her mind, that was surely not enough. He cursed at her multiple times, had the audacity to call her crazy and he said no! He tried to go against mommy’s wishes, she bailed him out for a reason, but he never would’ve guessed this.

“I’m sorry!” Duncan wailed, his ass felt like it was on fire! Though that shouldn’t even be considered the beginning of any punishment, not in the mommy dom’s eyes.

That’s just a warmup for most naughty babies.

“You’re sorry? For what, baby?” She smacked his ass some more, making him whimper, tears falling onto the fluffy carpet. “For calling mommy names or for disobeying?” He shook in her hold, yelping when he felt her hand on his ass, gripping it.

“B-Both!” He sniveled, wanting it all to be over!

“So are you gonna listen to mommy and wear your diapers like a good boy?” She soothed, beginning to rub his slightly red bottom.

“What! No I-“

**TWACK TWACK TWACK**

“ _Yes!_ Yes yes, I’ll wear them!” He kept thrashing, the tears finally clouding up his vision as he couldn’t fight it.

“Splendid, just one more, for good measure.” She smacked his ass one more time and he blubbered in pain. She raised him up and let him cry into her boobs, he sucked in harsh breaths and felt her feminine hand rub his little tushy. “You’re a good boy and mommy’s sorry she had to do that. Mommy never likes to spank, so she hopes this’ll be the last time she has to, baby boy.” Nina hummed softly, wiping his tears with her other hand.

Duncan sobbed so loudly, mommy Nina had to think there was something else behind his meltdown.

That spanking really shook him up...

_It scared him._

She lifted him up and stood, going over to the changing table. The sobbing delinquent didn’t want mommy to put him down, her booty rubs were helping with the ‘severe’ pain.

‘He’ll feel better when he’s all padded up.’ Nina laid him down, grabbing a diaper and talcum powder. ‘He better know that he’ll be my baby for a long time.’

The nice padded changing table offered some relief, but not much as he continued to blubber and cry. She lifted his legs and laid the diaper under his butt, sprinkling his penis and balls with the sweet smelling powder. She folded the precious skull patterned nappy and taped it securely onto his waist, patting his belly.

‘Doesn’t he look cute!’ She awwed to herself, lifting him in her arms again as he scrambled to be put back.

“There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” She barely did any damage! “Shhh, no more crying honey, it’s ok. You’re ok, everything’s ok.”

‘Oh God, I can’t imagine doing this to him again, he’s _hysterical._ ’ When he got big, she needed to figure out the deep underlying issues that plagued the sweet delinquent. ‘Fuck, did he get abused??’

Duncan tried his best to stop the onslaught of tears since he was a big boy. And big boys don’t cry! His dad made sure none of his kids cried in front of him, or else there would be consequences...

“Come on cutie, sit with mommy.” Nina knew it was a last ditch effort but she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. The big baby cried into her shoulder as she bounced him and rocked him softly, placing kisses onto his salty cheeks. “Everything’s gonna be alright...” The chair rocking back and forth made him feel a little better, but would really make him calm down is a-

Mommy reached into her bra and pulled out another paci, cramming it into his mouth. Poor Duncan sucked feverishly, his tears slowing down tremendously.

_‘Could it be the way... He touch me  
How he hold me  
Why he got me doin’ all these things  
Guess I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't know why  
He's hustlin’  
He's ridin’  
He's out there doing all these things  
But I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't why’_

He finally got his breathing under control as mommy sang, and she sang so beautifully about a girl being sprung on a thug.

Was it about him?

He was a bad boy! A really bad boy so it must’ve been about him! Mommy had a crush on him...

Duncan blushed subconsciously, relentlessly snuggling into his busty mommy. Mommy had a really pretty voice, and she was singing just to him. His belly felt warm in longing, a hand grasping one of her large hoop earrings.

He brought his other hand down to his diaper, giving it a shaky, experimental touch. Pressing his hand against the front, mommy giggled and rustled his crinkly butt. It was all so real and new as he looked up at the sexy woman and pecked her on the cheek.

“Mommy’s still very sorry she had to spank you honey, I really am.” She apologized once again.

‘Yeah, you better be.’ Duncan smiled slightly, deciding that this was much better than jail.

He had a mommy and a nice home and he got to touch mommy... Touch her big, bouncing, perky tiddies...

_‘But it's always back and forth with you  
Twisted up in court  
Alwayz say u gettin right BUT  
You jus’ can't leave that life alone  
Boy you never actin right’_

So much better...

Even if he was just spanked and sent back to a time he’d rather not remember...

He moved his crinkly bottom and smiled contently, fuck yeah,

That pussy is definitely gonna be his.


End file.
